Is it Right?
by Blues32
Summary: Reverse World. An explosion during a crime leaves the evil Raven with nine years of her memory gone and the HIVE take her in. Now Jinx plans to turn her against her friends...but is that the right thing to do? Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Wow…I'm not doing so hot. Two reviewless stories. Oh well. Can't win every time, right? So, I'll just have to try again. As much as I hate the amnesia cliché, this story came to me, so I decided to type it up. Hope it does better then my last two. No last chapter until SOMEBODY reviews. So please do.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Is it Right?"**

**Chapter One**

**Wayne Enterprise Building**

It was supposed to be a simple in and out job. All they wanted was to steal a new prototype reactor from the laboratories. Robin led the Titans inside, sure he could get past all the security. Unfortunately, it would seem that the owner of the building had been prepared for Robin to pull something. What a surprise. There were security measures the likes of which Robin had never dealt with before. As a result, the HIVE soon came to stop them. Not one to give up, Robin told Cyborg to grab the reactor while Terra dug a tunnel. While that happened, the others would hold the HIVE off. The plan was going pretty well…until some Mammoth threw Raven into a shelf with chemicals stored on it. Something must have been volatile because the building was soon struck with an explosion. The Titans fled through the tunnel…well, Starfire had to drag Shade because he kept trying to save Raven. The explosion was such that there was no way anyone in the center of it would survive…or so it appeared. Raven had thrown up a barrier at the last second. When the smoke cleared, Raven was found sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. Krystal nudged her with her foot.

Krystal: She's dead, Jim.

Being more scientifically minded, Gizmo checked her pulse.

Gizmo: It's faint…but steady. I think she'll live if we get her help.

Jinx: Then let's take her with us. I want her monitored and held down with special restraints they don't have at the hospital.

Mammoth: Uh…what happened to her cloak?

Red X shrugged and picked up the material, running it between her gloved fingers.

Red X: …no residue. I guess the chemicals bleached it.

Blackfire: Wouldn't it be pink then?

Red X: …strong bleach?

Mammoth lifted Raven over his shoulder, her white cloak draped over his back.

::CUE THEME::

**HIVE Med-lab**

It had been two days since Raven had been hooked into all the machines and the bindings were placed on her to keep her from using her powers. She was showing steady signs of improvement. When she woke up, they'd be able to grill her for the location of the Titan base. Things looked like they were finally drawing to a close. …oh, but things are never that easy, are they? Raven's eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt like crazy and she was strapped to the bed. That was strange…and this wasn't her room. That was stranger. Frowning, she struggled to recall what had happened. She had very vague images…something about hanging around her friends and having fun. …but she had no friends. Must have just been a dream. After struggling, she managed to undo a strap. Freeing herself, she pulled all the wires and tubes out, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Wherever she was, it seemed…odd. That's when the crap hit the fan. Mammoth entered. It was his turn to check on Raven. She stared at him as he stared at her.

Raven: Um…hello…I…

Mammoth: Crap, she's awake!

Mammoth hit the alarm on the side of the wall. Raven's heart began to pound as the room darkened and a blaring noise rang in her ears. Much to Mammoth's surprise, rather then run or anything, she sank to her knees and started rocking back and forth, muttering a mantra to herself.

Raven: (whisper) I must not be angry, I must not be scared, I must not be sad, I must not be happy. I must not be angry, I must not be scared, I must not be sad, I must not be happy…

The HIVE rushed in to find Raven still rocking back and forth, whispering. They looked at each other, confused…well, most of them did. Others lacked subtly.

Krystal: Raven, what in the punch drunk monkey are you doing?

Raven looked up at Krystal, a surprised look on her face.

Raven: You…you know me?

Krystal: Uh…yeah.

Raven: Please, I'm lost…I woke up here. I need to get home or the Elders will worry about me.

Jinx: The what?  
Raven: The Elders…

Everyone was extremely confused. Suddenly Red X had a thought.

Red X: Raven…how old are you, sweetie?

The HIVE looked at Red X like she had lost her mind. Why was she calling one of the most depraved maniacs the city had ever known "sweetie"? Raven seemed to relax at Red X's soft tone of voice.

Raven: Eight and a half.

Sonic: …most developed eight year old I've ever seen.

Jinx smacked him.

Jinx: Sonic, you perv!

Blackfire: Alright, Raven…what are you trying to pull? Anybody who looks at you can tell you're not eight.

Red X made a motion to shut up. Raven looked confused until she noticed a mirror. She stood up and peered at herself, then gasped and covered up with her cloak.

Raven: By Azar, why do I…?! How'd I get so big? Why am I wearing this...this…whatever this is?! Where's my mom I…no…no…

Raven sank back to her knees and started rocking back and forth again. Red X whispered to her friends.

Red X: The explosion seems to have wiped out a portion of her memory. She remembers everything up to being eight and a half years old.

Gizmo: So much for finding the base…

Jinx: …we can do one better. We can teach her to be like us…teach her to save the city rather then destroy it.

Not everyone was crazy about that idea. True, she'd be a valuable ally…but…what if she regained her memory? How enraged would she be? …on the other hand, what could they do with her? They can't send her to jail for crimes she can't remember doing. Furthermore, she had the mental state of an eight year old girl. You can't throw somebody like that into jail. Besides if she never DID regain her memory, she'd be a valued addition to the team. Jinx knelt down next to Raven.

Jinx: (soothing) It's okay…you don't need to do that anymore. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore.

Raven stopped rocking back and forth and looked at Jinx with an expression of wonder.

Raven: He's…my father is…?

Sonic: Like a doornail.

Raven: …huh?

Krystal: He's dead. Deceased. A corpse. No more. Passed on. Pushing up…

Krystal would have gone on longer, but Blackfire covered her mouth.

Blackfire: I think she's got the idea.

Confused, Raven slowly stood up. They seemed sincere…but Raven had always been told that her father would always be around. Trigon was supposed to be unstoppable. No mortal could possibly kill him and his lifespan was near eternal. So how could she possibly be free? …there was one way to find out. She closed her eyes and screamed, a wordless sound of rage and frustration. The HIVE stared on, nervously. Had she remembered? If so, they'd have to restrain her quickly. She stopped and opened a single eye.

Raven: …did anything blow up?

Gizmo: Nope.

Raven: I…I'm free…I'm free! I can't wait to tell Mother!

Before they could stop her, Raven ran out of the room through the second door.

Jinx: Damn…her mother has been dead for a few years…

Sonic: Then let's hope she takes that well.

**Outside Tower**

Raven floated unsteadily, her heart pounding. She wasn't sure how she got outside. All she was doing was pressing against the glass, wishing she was on the other side and all of the sudden she slipped through. When she started falling, she panicked and all she could think of was going back up. Suddenly she was floating. Looking around, she quickly realized something.

Raven: (whisper) …this isn't Azarath…

Blackfire: …no, it's not.

Raven almost fell, but Blackfire caught her arm. The confused and sorrowful look on Raven's face didn't match what Blackfire remembered of the wicked demon-girl.

Raven: Where am I? Where is Azarath?

Blackfire: …I'm sorry, Raven. Azarath was destroyed by Trigon years ago. You're not eight years old. You've been…out of it for a while.

Her heart sinking, Raven's lip began to tremble.

Raven: My…my mother…?

Blackfire: …I'm sorry.

Raven: No! You're wrong! She can't be dead…she…she can't be…

To Raven's surprise, Blackfire hugged her gently. Her eyes widened for a moment before she started to hug her back.

Raven: (softly) I've never been hugged before…

Blackfire: That's a real tragedy. Everyone needs a hug once and a while…

Blackfire groaned inwardly. How could she have said something so corny? Raven cried softly as Blackfire stroked her hair. The other HIVE members watched from the ground. Krystal scowled and crossed her arms.

Krystal: (grumble) Lousy amnesiac bitch…

Red X: Don't be jealous. Raven's straight, remember?

Krystal: Hmph. You'd be surprised how many people 'change their minds'.

Blackfire landed with Raven.

Jinx: I know this is hard, Raven. You can stay here with us. We can help you learn to control your powers…to use them to help people.

Raven: …will…will you be my friends?

Sonic: If you'll be ours.

Raven wiped her eyes and smiled.

Raven: Okay. …can I get new clothes? …these are so…tiny.

**Titan H.Q.: Outside Raven's Room**

Changeling sighed and knocked on the door again. He was really getting concerned for his fellow flesh eater. It had two days since Raven's death (or so they thought) and Shade hadn't been the same. It was expected that he'd take it hard, but they never really stopped to think HOW hard.

Changeling: Come on, Shade. You have to get out of there at some point. What happens when it's time for us to get to work?

No response. Then again, it was stupid to expect one from a mute person, wasn't it? Well, not MUTE per say, but close to it. Grunts and growls do not a conversation make. Inside the room, Shade was curled up on the bed. He left only to sneak bits of food from the fridge late at night and to use the bathroom. He snuggled Raven's pillow, taking in her scent. It was all he had left of her. In his mind, he had only himself to blame. Shade should have been faster…stronger…maybe he should have died with her. There was no reason to leave this room other then what he was already leaving it for. He whimpered softly. No reason to leave at all. Back outside, Changeling sighed and gave up. He knew when he was beaten. Turning, he head back toward the main room. Cyborg was leaning on the wall.

Cyborg: Anything?

Changeling: Tried tempting him with fresh brains and I got no response.

Cyborg: Damn. He loves brains.

They headed to the main room to play video games. Truth be told, all of them missed Raven. Even Terra, who constantly had to keep the flirtatious demon girl away from her man, missed her dark presence. It was also a major blow to their team in other ways. With her magical skills mixed with her empathic abilities, she was one of the most powerful members on the team. She could turn crowds of people in rioters, or make an entire army turn away in fear. …okay, maybe a SMALL army. The point was, Raven was powerful and now she was gone. Many of Robin's plans counted on Raven to work. Therefore he now had a lot of rethinking to do. The only one who really didn't seem to miss Raven was Starfire. In fact, she was angry that everyone was so upset. What did that demon hussy have that she didn't? Starfire was twice as important as Raven was! She could destroy mountains (okay, that's an exaggeration), lift tanks (that wasn't), and had a body to die for. What more could they possibly want?! …and Shade…if he didn't shape up soon, Starfire was going to demand he be removed from the team…even if they had to kill him to do it. In his current state, he probably wouldn't even fight back.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Mammoth grumbled to himself. Why did he get stuck showing Raven around? The girl was utterly irritating. Her attention was that of…well…an eight year old girl. She was wearing a white dress, long boots and gloves, and her white cloak. They belonged to Krystal, after getting them…altered so they would fit her. Didn't take long, as Gizmo was actually skilled with a needle and thread…and he'd kill anyone who told. Raven lot out a soft "wow" as she looked around the room. She flew up, still unsteady but getting used to it, and went around the room to get a better look.

Raven: Wow…all these strange electronics…we don't…didn't have many in Azarath. I've read about them, but I've never seen any of these things before. Is this a television?

It was kind of cute, seeing this girl so filled with wonder and amazement over something so common place. Mammoth shook it off. Don't be stupid. She was a psychopath…was a psychopath…something to do with being a psychopath. She flew over to him and bumped into his chest.

Raven: Oops! Sorry, I'm not too good at flying yet.

She landed, stumbling a bit. Mammoth caught her before she could fall over. Suddenly realizing the awkwardness of the situation, they backed up from each other. Raven cleared her throat, confused as to what she was feeling. Having the memory of an eight year old, the concept of boys being anything…attractive…was foreign.

Raven: Mammoth…what was I doing for all this time? I mean, I didn't just go to sleep eight and wake up…uh…how old am I?

Mammoth: Uh…seventeen maybe? I don't know.

Raven thought for a moment. That would mean she's been out of it for almost nine years.

Raven: Where did those nine years of my life go? What kind of a person was I?

Of course, such a question presented a problem. I mean, how could he tell her that she was once a maniac who killed for pleasure. …he couldn't. One, it's not something she'd take well. Secondly, it could trigger her memories and, well…boom goes the dynamite.

Mammoth: …we're not sure. We just found you all beaten up. Whatever happened probably knocked out your memories.

Raven frowned, a flash appearing in her mind. Something about…an explosion. No…it was gone. She decided to accept the explanation. After all, she had no reason not to trust Mammoth. Raven's stomach growled.

Raven: Uh…can I…get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry.

Mammoth had to laugh.

Mammoth: Girl after my own heart…er…stomach. Kitchen's over there.

**Jinx's Room**

Krystal paced back and forth as she explained her concerns to Jinx. Jinx was looking through her books, something she often did in her spare time. Her collection of tomes was vast and she hadn't read them all yet.

Krystal: …and you've got to be able to see the moral implications of what we're doing. I mean, what we're doing is no better then what they do. We're taking Raven, confusing, lying, and manipulating her until she does what we want her to do. We're turning her against people she normally cares about. This is just plain wrong!

Jinx: …so you're saying I should try to restore her memory and let her go like nothing happened?

Krystal stomped her foot, pouting. Why couldn't Jinx understand? It was so obvious to her! She took a deep breath and tried again.

Krystal: Of course not. We can detain and question her, just like you wanted.

Jinx: And if she gets away, we'll have to deal with them all again. Meanwhile, if this works, we can use her to capture the Titans and other villains. We'll have rehabilitated a criminal, making her into a tool of justice and…

Krystal: Ah ha! See! You admit it! We're using her like a tool! She's a living being, not a tool! Furthermore, right now she's just a kid! She's got years of maturing to do and we're trying to thrust her into a VERY mature situation. Death and violence don't mix with an eight year old girl.

Jinx sighed and shook her head. Krystal felt her eye twitch.

Krystal: What?

Jinx: Why don't you say what you mean? You're jealous of Raven because she's gained Blackfire's sympathy.

Krystal: I…no! Don't be silly. What's wrong with a little sympathy? I don't mind her being sympathetic.

Jinx stood up and put her hand on Krystal's shoulder.

Jinx: I'm sorry, Krystal, but I've made up my mind. I'm going to wipe the memories completely from Raven's mind, making sure she never remembers what she once was.

Krystal: But…but that's not right, Jinxy. You can't just mess with somebody's head that way. That's…it's just sick.

Jinx wasn't listening. It was no surprise really. Her obsession with catching the Titans seemed to get worse with each passing day. Furthermore, by doing this to Raven, it was a form of revenge for what Raven once did to her emotions and mind. …not that she was thinking of it that way. No. Not her. The only problem was, Jinx had NO idea where to start looking…and if she stayed pent up in her room all day and night searching, Raven might get curious. Besides, the girl did need training, and as the only mystic on the team, Jinx was the only one qualified to do so…well, at first any way.

**Gizmo's Room**

Gizmo groaned. Krystal held him tightly, refusing to let him go and kept stroking his bald head like a medium with a crystal ball. It had been a regular thing lately and he despised it. Krystal used him like a teddy bear. That is to say, when she was upset, she used him to comfort herself. For a growing boy with hormones…this wasn't fun at all. As cute as she was, he knew that she wasn't interested in him in the least. Sometimes he wondered if her mental state was deteriorating with time.

Gizmo: Okay, seriously. Let me go now.

Krystal: …fine.

Krystal released him and Gizmo stepped away. Krystal sighed and leaned back against the wall. Why did he feel like he was going to regret asking this?

Gizmo: What's wrong?

Krystal's eyes watered. Oh no.

Krystal: (bawling) Raven's trying to steal Blackfire from me and Jinx is going to wipe her brain and make her one of us which is really morally wrong but I'm more concerned about Blackfire!

Well, that's what she said. What Gizmo heard was "Rttsbfmajigtwhbamhoouwirmwbimcab!" Obviously this made no sense what's so ever. Of course, that was typical of Krystal.

Gizmo: …ooookay. Try that again, but slow it down some.

Krystal: Jinx is trying to convert Raven by permanently banishing her memories.

Gizmo: So?

Krystal: "So?" So, that's completely and utterly WRONG! You can't just steal somebody's life like that! Twisted she may be, she had friends and we're turning her against them. This is EXACTLY what she would do to us. We're reducing ourselves to her level, can't you see that?

It was a valid point…which WASN'T typical of Krystal.

Gizmo: But if we don't, she could regain her memory and kill us in our sleep.

Krystal: I say we HELP her regain her memory, detain her, and question her.

Gizmo sighed. What was he supposed to say? Once Jinx had an idea, it took a lot to sway her. …hmm.

Gizmo: Talk to Sonic. If anybody can talk Jinx out of it, it's him.

Snapping her fingers, Krystal stood up, pointing into the air.

Krystal: I've got it! I'll talk to Sonic! If anyone can talk Jinx out of it, it's him!

Gizmo: That's what I just said!

Krystal clicked her teeth and shook her head.

Krystal: Gizmo, don't try to take credit for other people's ideas. That's the lowest.

In a flash, the girl was gone. Gizmo grumbled and rubbed his eyes. That always burned his corneas

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Is it Right?"**

**Chapter Two**

**Guest Room**

Raven giggled and jumped onto the bed, bouncing on it. She never felt so alive. It was a wonderful thing, to not need to be locking up all her emotions. Mammoth cleared his throat. This was extremely awkward, watching her behave like a small child. …yet it didn't bother him when Krystal acted the same way. That was…curious. Raven looked up at him, confused.

Raven: What? Is something wrong?

Well, actually her dress went up whenever she hopped on the bed, but why should he embarrass the girl by telling her? Think of an excuse, man…think…

Mammoth: You shouldn't jump on the bed.

Raven: Oh pooh. You're no fun. Try it!

Mammoth: Uh…I'm a little too…heavy for that.

Raven: Oh…yeah, I guess so. So this is my room?

It was a bit bare…and for some reason Raven thought it didn't smell quite right. There was something missing…but she wasn't sure what it was. Oh well. It was probably just the new environment. She yawned.

Raven: What time is it?

Mammoth: About ten.

Raven: Wow…it's way past my bed time…well…my old bed time. Do I still have one?

Mammoth: Uh…no. Don't think so.

Raven: …oh.

Raven let herself drop onto her butt, bouncing off the bed and back onto her feet.

Raven: I just realized I need PJs. Who should I ask?

Come to think of it, Raven needed a lot of clothes. Eh, Krystal would take her shopping. The girl loved it. Currently Mammoth wasn't aware of Krystal's problem or Jinx's plan.

Mammoth: Uh…well…I dunno.

Raven: Oh. Guess I'll ask around. Bye bye!

Raven skipped out of the room happily. It was so bizarre to witness.

**Sonic's Room**

Sonic sighed as Krystal tugged at his shirt on her knees. He had refused to help. Sonic had faith in Jinx. One of the things he liked best about her was her intelligence and strength…and her legs, but that wasn't important right now. As such, he felt that she knew what she was doing. Then again…

Krystal: But it's just all wrongifiying! Think about it! This is exactly what they'd do to us! Can you really condone the HIVE acting like Titans?!

Sonic opened his mouth to respond, but paused.

Sonic: …"wrongifying"?

Krystal: You know what I'm trying to say! Please, Sonic, I need you with me on this.

Sonic: I'm sorry, Krystal. Raven is too dangerous to risk something like that. On the other hand, she'd make a powerful ally.

Krystal sprang to her feet and pointed a finger in his face.

Krystal: Fine! FINE I SAY! We'll see who was right and who was wrong later! I know I'm right…I KNOW!

Krystal stomped out of the room…and was promptly hit by the skipping Raven. They bowled over onto the floor. Raven sprang to her feet first, Krystal right behind in similar perky fashion. Krystal's eye twitched. This girl was trying to steal her bit! The nerve of some people. Raven smiled pleasantly. Well, at least she wasn't trying to steal Krystal's trademark wide grin…okay, it wasn't trademarked. She liked to exaggerate a little.

Raven: Hello…um…what was your name again?

Krystal: Puddintame. Ask me again, I'll tell you the same.

Raven: …hmm…oh! Krystal, that was it.

Krystal put her hands on her face.

Krystal: Curses! My identity is out!

Raven giggled, making Krystal pause. Few people ever laughed at her antics. Most just rolled their eyes. …no. She couldn't let that change her mind. It was still morally wrong to take away her memories.

Raven: You're funny. Uh…can I borrow some pajamas? I don't wanna sleep in this pretty costume and get it all wrinkled and stuff.

Krystal: Hmm…well…I don't think my shirts will fit. Let's see…who could…ah ha! I know. Let's ask Red X.

Raven: Okay.

As they walked toward Red X's room, Raven began thinking about the mysterious masked girl. It was odd…

Raven: Hey, Krystal…why does she wear a mask?

Krystal: Well…I theorize that she's horribly scarred underneath it…but I'm probably wrong. I guess some people just like their secret identities. You know, we used to think she was a guy because she wore a special costume to look like one.

Raven: …that's weird.

**Guest Room: Following Morning**

Raven groaned as she was shaken from a peaceful slumber. She was having a wonderful dream…something about a land made of chocolate. She rolled over and saw Jinx looking at her.

Jinx: Up and at'em, Raven. Training for you starts now.

Raven: …but the sun isn't up yet…

Jinx: And yet you are.

Raven: You're mean…

This coming from the girl who tried to ruin her life before letting her 'pet' tear her skin off. Jinx shook it off. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She had Sonic looking for the spell now. It WOULD be found. Patience was the key, that was all. Raven grumbled and climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

Raven: Lemme get dressed first…unless you want me fighting in my PJs.

Jinx: Hurry up.

Raven: Tsk.

Jinx waited outside. Raven stepped out; still looking bleary eyed but dressed in her new costume now. She yawned, stretching.

Raven: What time is it, anyway?

Jinx: About six.

Raven: SIX?! Why are you waking me up at six?

Jinx: Because you need serious training if you want to work with us.

Raven: I'm just a…oh…

Raven trailed off. No, she wasn't just a kid, was she? It was so hard to believe…nine years of her life had passed her by. What kind of person was she?

Jinx: Follow me. We'll start with basics. I want you in the air and moving freely before noon.

Raven: So mean…

**Training Room: Two Hours Later**

Raven was exhausted. Learning to fly was surprisingly easy. It wasn't very long until she was moving through hoops and other such tricks. What had tired her was the weight lifting. Somehow Jinx knew that she had the power to lift things with her mind. …but how was that possible? Not even Raven knew that. And if they didn't know who she was before she lost her memory. Something stank…but what? It was killing her…a thing just out of reach in her mind. She stretched and she grasped, but nothing did the fingers of her mind touch.

Jinx: Focus, you almost dropped it.

Raven: Poop…

As an eight year old, Raven knew few swear words. What she did know, she knew better then to say. Currently she was lifting a large steel crate and moving it through holographic obstacles. If the crate touched an obstacle, the room's lighting would turn red and she'd have to start over. She made it several times and each time she did, Jinx reset the program with less space between the obstacles.

Raven: How about a break for breakfast? I'm starving and it's ruining my concentration.

Jinx: …get it through one more time and you can eat.

Raven sighed in annoyance but did as she was instructed. Jinx watched with half hearted interest. There was little doubt that Raven would quickly master her powers. After all, she had mastered them before. In the mean time she had other worries. Knowing Krystal as well as she did, Jinx was sure she was trying to convince others to talk her out of her plan to permanently wipe Raven's mind. In truth, however, she had given up. It had suddenly occurred to Krystal. Maybe…maybe she meant so much to Shade that he would be willing to get help in order to be with her again. It was a long shot, but totally worth it in the end. Sure, she'd feel a little guilty…for a little while anyway. Oh well. Krystal would live. Raven made it to the end and sank to her knees, panting.

Raven: M…made it.

Jinx: Fine. Go eat. We start again in an hour.

Raven: Uh huh.

**Main Room**

Raven startled Mammoth by jumping onto his back, giggling. Raven had taken to Mammoth for some reason. More then likely it was because that, due to his size, he was the only one who made her feel like her mind told her she was; a little kid. Things weren't so confusing then.

Raven: 'morning Mammoth! What'cha doing up so early?

Mammoth: Woke up hungry. I do that a lot.

Raven giggled again. That explained why he was still in pajamas. He sounded half asleep too.

Raven: I'm hungry too. Jinx really making me work hard.

Mammoth: Nngh. She does that to all of us. You better get used to it.

Raven: Piggy back ride to the kitchen!

Mammoth carried her to the kitchen. Raven opened the door with a wave of her hand.

Raven: I'm really getting the hang of this.

They ate breakfast together. Bagels and stuff with orange juice…you know…breakfast. …well, this scene stopped going anywhere fast.

**Outside Bathroom: Too many hours later**

Raven groaned as she weakly continued to dry her hair. After running the crate through a few more times, Jinx had her train in combat with her. What the heck was that girl's PROBLEM?! She beat on Raven like she owed her money or something. Raven had cuts and bruises all over. She soaked in a hot bath and she was still sore. The pain Jinx didn't cause was from over exerted muscles. Whatever Raven was before, she never worked that hard for that long before. Of course, it could be because she wasn't allowed to use her powers during combat practice. …it was odd. Her body moved on its own at times. When Jinx swung, Raven's body would move on reflex alone. It didn't always help, but it was interesting. Unfortunately, an eight year old isn't intelligent enough to understand how a reflex like that forms. She'd have to ask somebody. Maybe at dinner…which should be right about now… Raven rubbed her chin. Jinx mentioned something about her being able to teleport. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated, picturing the main room in her mind's eye.

**Main Room**

Ah, the glorious invention of take-out food. With this wonderful thing you can get any sort of food you desire from a location and either have it delivered or pick it up yourself. And the HIVE had done just that. Oh sure, Blackfire thought it was a pain to have to go to several different locations and pick the food up. Gizmo didn't like Chinese food, Mexican food gave Krystal heartburn, and so on…but still, it was better then any of them could cook. After handing everybody their food and tossing the huge basket she had used to carry it all into a cabinet, Blackfire sat down to eat her lo mien. Mammoth was enjoying a couple dozen tacos (okay, a bakers dozen, which given that tacos aren't baked, is odd) while Jinx and Red X just had a salad. Sonic had three burgers (extra pickles!), Krystal had two boxes of breaded fish nugget…things…(I dunno, I don't eat sea food…well, I eat shrimp, but that's it…) and Gizmo had a large burrito.

Mammoth: Uh…anybody get Raven anything?

Blackfire: Nope.

Jinx: She can have something from the fridge.

Mammoth sighed. That was kind of cruel. They had to stop thinking of Raven as the psychopath and instead think of her as the new member of the team. Speaking of which, Raven fell out of a vortex in the ceiling and landed on the floor with a painful thud.

Raven: Ow!

Gizmo: You okay, Raven?

Raven stood up, rubbing her leg where she had landed awkwardly.

Raven: I think so. Oh boy! I'm starving? What'cha get me?

Blackfire: Uh…I kind of forgot about you, Raven. I'm sorry.

Smile fading, Raven sniffled. That hurt her feelings. Mammoth sighed.

Mammoth: Here, Raven. You can have some of my tacos.

Raven: Really?! Thanks, Mammoth!

Raven hugged Mammoth tightly before grabbing a taco and nibbling it happily. A pang of guilt shot through Jinx, but it passed. After all, her plan insured that the Raven before her remained and the old one went away forever. Raven floated up and sat in the air, legs swinging. Air-sitting was something Jinx made her learn. It taught her how to maintain a single position while levitating. Raven nibbled on the taco, having never tried one before…at least not that she could remember. She smiled.

Raven: What's this thing called? It's yummy.

Krystal: …a…uh…corniblitz.

Raven: …then why does it say "taco" on the wrapper?

Krystal leaned on the table, grumbling. Her joke had been fouled up by Raven's accursed ability to read. Blackfire sighed and held out a helping of her lo mien.

Blackfire: Cheer up, baby. You can't trick them all.

Krystal accepted the offered food from the chopsticks…in a manner that…well…come on folks, use your imagination. I'm trying to keep a T rating here. Raven stared, utterly confused.

Raven: Um…what are you doing?

Blushing, Krystal simply swallowed the food. She had forgotten that they were pretty much in the presence of a child. Blackfire blushed as well, but refused to hide anything. She's bold like that.

Blackfire: You know how a boy and a girl can fall in love?

Raven: Yeah…?

Blackfire: Sometimes girls fall in love with each other…or boys fall in love with each other.

Raven's eye twitched as her eight year old brain tried to wrap around the concept.

Raven: …why?

Blackfire: Dunno. Just happens.

Raven: …okay…if you say so.

Deciding that it didn't really matter, Raven went back to eating. Krystal leaned over and whispered into Blackfire's ear.

Krystal: (whisper) You did that just to make her uncomfortable, didn't you?  
Blackfire: (whisper) Yep.

**Training Room, Following Day**

Krystal panted. Raven was doing well…very well. That slamming against the wall hurt her arm. Maybe she shouldn't have let Raven use her powers this time.

Krystal: Wh…when did you get so good?

Raven shrugged.

Raven: I dunno. I just am. Are you hurt? I can heal you. Jinx says I can.

Krystal sweatdropped. That probably meant Raven hadn't tried to heal someone yet…and that could be very painful if she did it wrong. Krystal shook her head.

Krystal: No thanks. Without practice, you'd probably set me on fire.

Raven: No, really. I can! Let me do it.

Krystal: No, I'm good. I just…

Raven's lip trembled.

Raven: You…you don't think I can do it.

Krystal: No, I just…

Raven: (sniffling) You don't!

Krystal bit her lip. The girl looked ready to cry. Raven had been trying so hard lately, she probably was eager to prove herself. …and who was Krystal to deny the trainee a chance? Krystal sighed and held out her injured arm, rolling up the sleeve.

Krystal: (defeated) Go ahead.  
Raven: Yay!

Raven put her hands over Krystal's arm. They glowed and a tingling sensation went through Krystal's limb. Slowly the pain faded.

Krystal: (amazed) You did it…

Raven stuck her tongue out at her.

Raven: Told ya I could!

Suddenly a layer of hair sprouted on Krystal's arm in the shape of Raven's hands. Krystal's eyes bulged.

Raven: …maybe I tried too hard…

Krystal: Holy moley! I gots to get to a razor before somebody sees this!

Raven: …or you could roll your sleeve back down.

Krystal: You do things your way, I'll do them mine. …bye.

Krystal disappeared in that annoying flash of light. Raven winced and rubbed her eyes. The door opened and Jinx came in.

Jinx: Hi, Raven. …where's Krystal?

Raven: …I kind of healed her too good and hair sprouted out of her arm. She went to shave it off.

Jinx raised an eyebrow but dismissed it. She'd ask Krystal later.

Jinx: I've found a spell that might reawaken your memories…but I can't promise anything. Please…sit.

Raven did as she was told and Jinx placed her hands on Raven's head. This was it. The spell that would rid the world of the evil Raven forever. With a few words, Jinx's hands glowed. Raven's head snapped back like she had been struck. Continuing her deception, Jinx knelt down next to her.

Jinx: Anything?

Raven: …no. I don't remember anything.

Jinx: Oh…damn it…I'm sorry, Raven. I tried.

Raven: It's okay. Maybe I just need to wait.

Not anymore. Jinx said good bye to Raven.

Jinx: _And good bye psycho-bitch forever._

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Is it Right?"**

**Chapter Three**

**Jewelry Store**

It had to happen eventually. Trouble had come to town in the form of Doctor Light (evil in any dimension, I guess) and he was attempting to acquire diamonds. With them in his suit, it would double…maybe even triple the power output. Jinx decided that now was as good a time as any and included Raven with them. Besides, with Krystal around the doctor was barely a threat. To put it simply, anything he could do, Krystal could do better. Raven had her hood over her head to hide her face. Not that it mattered. If a pair of glasses on Superman can keep Batman fooled for any period of time (and it did), then there's no way the average shmoe is going to realize that the pale girl in white used to be the pale girl in red. They stopped him as he was trying to leave the store.

Jinx: Okay, Doctor. You know you don't stand a chance against us, so why don't you just come along quietly?

Doctor Light: Not this time! This time I came prepared!

Twisting the dial on his wrist, his whip went from yellow the purplish black. Krystal had time to register surprise before she was struck by the whip. It burned and made her weak to boot. She was sent into the wall where she bashed her head. She sank to the floor with a groan. Jinx growled. What a pain. This was going to be harder then she thought.

Jinx: HIVE, together!

With Krystal down so quickly, it was obvious this wasn't going to go well. Somebody must have slipped the good doctor some info, because it wasn't well known that Krystal couldn't stand black light. There was no time to worry about that, however. The doctor pressed a button his belt that was never there before (modified suit) and several copies of him seem to generate from nowhere. Sonic snorted.

Sonic: You think making a few images of your ugly mug is going to save you? I can still tell which one is you.

Sonic charged at the original Doctor Light. To his great surprise, one of the others tackled him. A second one helped as Sonic began to get a beating.

Doctor Light: Fool. I can manipulate light into solid objects, remember?

Mammoth picked one of the "images" off of Sonic and threw him aside. Blackfire flew at Doctor Light hard and fast, fist pulled back. Several "images" jumped on to her, but she ignored them. Doctor Light held out his arms and Blackfire's fist struck a burning hot force field. Now covered with annoying "images" of Doctor Light that flailed on her with less then impressive strength (come on, he's a cream puff) Blackfire tried using her blackbolts. They knocked the doctor away, but did little else. Sonic blasted the other image off him and stood up.

Sonic: Okay…he's really given that suit an overhaul.

Raven: STOP IT!

Raven floated up, eyes glowing white. Doctor Light blasted at her with a beam of intense light. It struck a shield harmlessly.

Raven: (clenched teeth) Stop hurting my friends!

The gauntlets on Doctor Light's suit glowed black before being ripped from it, sparking.

Doctor Light: Are you crazy?! You could blow us all to Gotham City if you're not careful!

Gizmo: He's not kidding, Raven. There's a lot of power in that suit.

Doctor Light: Raven…? The Teen Titan, Raven? What are you doing with them?

Raven: I don't know what you're talking about…

Raven teleported behind him and put her hand over his head.

Raven: …but you're still going to pay for hurting my friends. Jinx says I can mess with people's emotions…making them sad…happy…or…

Doctor Light's eyes widened. Suddenly the severity of his situation had slammed home. He was facing a bunch of super powered people and all he had to protect him was that lousy suit! They've beaten him before! They could do it again…and he's hurt them…they're angry… He was so distracted, he didn't noticed Mammoth until he had already drawn his fist back. A soft blow (well, to Mammoth) was all it took to knock the panicking villain out cold.

Raven: …scared.

Red X: Very well done, Raven.

Raven grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

Raven: Nah, all I did was spook him a bit. Mammoth did all the work.

Mammoth: You took out his suit too.

Sonic: Seriously, he was totally schooling us.

Jinx had to admit…Raven did well. She turned to Krystal and checked her over.

Jinx: Raven, think you can heal Krystal without erratic hair growth this time?

Raven: I can try…but…what's a "Teen Titan"?

There was no reason to lie about anything. Raven could never remember now anyway.

Gizmo: Bunch of psychos. Guess he thought you were one of them.

Raven: Oh…why would he think that?

Red X: …look at him. He's an idiot.

Raven giggled and shrugged. She went to help Krystal as Red X bound the doctor for the police to take away.

**HIVE Tower: Mammoth's Room**

It was getting late now and Mammoth was getting ready for bed. There was a knock on his door. When he answered, he found Raven shifting from foot to foot outside.

Raven: …hey, Mammoth. Can I…can I come in a sec?

Mammoth shrugged and let her in. She took a deep breath.

Raven: Do…do you really think I did a good job today?

Mammoth: Well, yeah. Why, don't you?

She was quiet for a moment.

Raven: …I…I felt something when I was messing with his brain. I…I don't know what it was. It scared me. I…I think I liked doing it.

It was well known to the HIVE that the old Raven enjoyed messing with people's emotions. It thrilled her. It stood to reason that just because she couldn't remember didn't mean she wouldn't like it all the same.

Raven: What if something's wrong with me? What if I start doing it just because I like doing it?

Mammoth put a large hand on her shoulder.

Mammoth: I think you know right from wrong enough not to. You're a good person, Raven.

Raven: …thank you…there's…there's something else. Something I don't understand.

Mammoth: What?

Raven looked up into his eyes.

Raven: Whenever I'm with you I get this funny feeling. I…I don't know what it is. It's kinda like feeling queasy, but at the same time it doesn't feel bad.

Mammoth gulped. That sounded like…oh boy.

Mammoth: Uh…well…

Raven: Does…does this mean I…like you? I mean…LIKE you like you?

Mammoth: I…I couldn't tell you…

Raven: …do you…do you think I'm pretty?

Truth be told she was kind of pretty…no, more then that. Raven was very pretty.

Mammoth: …yeah. You're very pretty.

Raven: So…do you…do you like me? …I mean…LIKE me like me?

He thought about it. He had been getting kind of close to Raven over the last few days. He hadn't spoken to BB8r2 since she woke up at the tower. …maybe…well, it was possible. …what the hell, why not?

Mammoth: …yeah.

Raven smiled for a moment then bit her lip.

Raven: …and when…and when two people like…LIKE like each other…don't they…you know…kiss?

Jeez, this girl was moving fast. Still, what kind of idiot doesn't take an offer like that?

Mammoth: Yeah…

Raven: Then…kiss me.

A brief alarm went off in his head, but he ignored it. Their lips met…and darkness consumed him.

**Main Room?**

Mammoth entered the main room, but found it very different from the one he knew. All furniture had been removed save for a large chair…almost a throne in the center. Raven was lounging on it, legs crossed. She smiled when he came in.

Raven: Ah, Mammoth. Don't just stand in the doorway staring, it's rude. Come on in.

Confused, Mammoth did as she said.

Mammoth: Raven, where are we?

Raven: Here, there, everywhere and nowhere. Does it really matter? All you need to know is that here…I…am…GOD.

Her voice boomed. Mammoth winced at the sheer volume of it. A look of wistful thought crossed her face.

Raven: No, I guess it would be more of a goddess, wouldn't it?

Mammoth: How'd we get here?

Raven: I brought us here. You see, Mammoth…

Raven stood up on the throne and grabbed her cloak. She pulled it off and threw it aside. Under it was…her old red cloak and costume. Her eyes color went from purple to red again.

Raven: **…I'm back.**

She threw her head back and cackled. Mammoth shook his head.

Mammoth: That's…that's not possible. Jinx took your memory away.

Raven stopped laughing and made a sharp movement with her hand. Mammoth flew back into the wall, hitting it hard. The more movements she made with her hand, the more he flew around. After battering him a bit, she brought him up to her level (it was a very big throne), bound tightly in her power.

Raven: **She attempted to, yes. But you see, the spell only banishes FORGOTTEN memories. For example, if you cast it on somebody who had a word on the tip of their tongue, so to speak, it would vanish from their minds completely…definition and all. Rather useless, unless the person you cast it on was…oh, I don't know…amnesic?**

Mammoth: But…

Raven: **Let me show you.**

The TV reappeared and a "movie" started to play. It showed the image of a frightened eight year old Raven walking through the darkness. Nothing could be seen but her.

Lil Raven: Hello? Is…is anybody here?

Rasping voice: Raven…

Fear shot through the little girl like lightening. That voice was both terrifying and familiar.

Lil Raven: Who's there?!

Rasping voice: You forgot me? That hurts. It really does.

A figure she couldn't place appeared…but was distinctly familiar. His white hair…the jacket…yes, she knew this boy…but from where?

Lil Raven: Who are you?

Shade: Shh…don't be afraid.

Suddenly Raven wasn't afraid. She had no reason to be. This boy…he wouldn't hurt her.

Lil Raven: I…I know you…

Shade: You've forgotten so much…here. I'll help you remember.

He extended his hand to her. Gingerly, she took it. Shadows shot from his sleeves, slithering up her arms. She tried to pull away, but Shade held fast. The shadows plunged into her ears and suddenly she was bombarded with memories. The darkness shifted and changed into the familiar dark landscape of Raven's mind as all that was lost was restored. Raven sank to her knees, holding her body in pain. In a burst of dark power, the little Raven exploded and was replaced by the older one. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled.

Raven: **Thank you, Shade. I had almost forgotten.**

Raven then turned and struck him across his face.

Raven: **But I told you not to step foot into my brain again!**

With her mind completely restored, Shade lost his ability to speak again and merely whimpered in response. The image shut off and Raven turned back to the ensnared Mammoth. She wiped a fake tear from her eyes.

Raven: **Isn't that a beautiful story?**

Mammoth: What WAS that?

Raven: **Last night Shade, in what could only be considered a suicide attempt, went into a trinket that serves as a portal into my mind. Since I was supposedly dead, that should have killed him. Instead, he found me alive and well…but my memory completely subdued. He came to me in a dream and unlocked the memories inside me. I've known everything since this morning, Mammoth. Did you like my acting? I thought I deserved an award.**

Raven put on a cutesy innocent face.

Raven: "Whenever I'm with you I get this funny feeling. I…I don't know what it is. It's kinda like feeling queasy, but at the same time it doesn't feel bad."

She laughed wickedly.

Raven: **The only queasy feeling I had then was from the knowledge that I had to kiss an ugly creature like YOU in order to get you here.**

Okay, that hurt.

Mammoth: Why? Why didn't you just attack us and leave?

Raven's face softened.

Raven: **…I…I wanted to give it a chance. I thought…maybe I was wrong. Wrong about humanity…wrong to do all the terrible things I had done. Maybe humanity was more then selfishness and violence. You were all so kind to me. Me...the horrible person who tortured you all so much. If you could forgive me…maybe there was hope for mankind after all. I would have convinced Shade to come with me…to join us. He'd listen.**

Raven's eyes blazed with anger and she raised her hand. Tightening it into a fist slowly increased the pressure Mammoth's bindings put on him.

Raven: **But then that bitch Jinx tried to wipe my mind out of existence! In that instant all the hope and faith I had in human kind were once again DASHED! You bastards think only of yourselves, and then whine about others being inhumane when somebody starts smacking YOU around! You're all the same! Liars, deceivers, backstabbers! **

With each name she shouted, Raven backhanded Mammoth across his face. Normally Raven would be too weak to hurt the likes of him, but wherever they were, she had the necessary strength to inflict pain. Blood trickled from his lip. Raven paused and cleared her throat, smoothing her cloak.

Raven: **Excuse me. I got carried away. In any case, I'm going home…home to the people that care about me for who I am…not what they WANT me to be. Of course…before I do…**

Raven grinned and put her face right in front of Mammoth's.

Raven: **I'm going to play with you a while…but don't worry…out of respect for the feelings that I truly did have for you when I was without my memory…I won't kill you. …you really were very sweet.**

Raven kissed his cheek tenderly…and then viciously bit his ear.

Raven: **But I'll get over it. Now let's see…what inside that head of yours would cause you the most misery to have to experience again? …ah…here we are. Heh…well…ain't that a kick in the bum?**

Thus began a torture session that seemed to last for hours. After making him watch his sister die all over again, Raven decided to mix it up by creating false, but equally painful scenarios. Shimmer being brutally beaten, stabbed, and even raped was shown to him. Finally Raven stopped. Mammoth was on the ground now. He had started crying a while back. You can't watch that sort of thing repeatedly and not break down, at least from frustration. Raven glared down at him.

Raven: **Don't hate me because I did this. Hate Jinx for forcing me to retaliate. Sadly, you were the easiest to ensnare. I could only bring you here by kissing you. I doubt Jinx would have let me. I must admit though…**

**Mammoth's Room**

Mammoth awoke in his room. The images were vivid in his mind. Any doubt in what just happened being real was dispelled by Raven's faint whisper in his ear.

Raven: **…she did exactly what I would have done. In that regard, she did me proud. Tell the others. Tell them I won't forgive them for treating me so kindly then letting me down so utterly.** **...and get up for breakfast.**

Raven had kept Mammoth…wherever he was all night. The sun was already up. The door slid open and Jinx stepped in.

Jinx: Mammoth, get up. We can't find…

Mammoth: You…you really screwed everything up, didn't you?

Jinx was taken aback by Mammoth seemingly unprovoked anger. After all, why should he be mad?

Jinx: What are you talking ab…wow…are you okay? You look terrible.

Mammoth climbed to his feet slowly and stood right in front of Jinx, towering over her.

Mammoth: Your spell didn't work. She remembered everything and spent all night torturing me in some weird dimension or something.

Jinx: That's impossible. I KNOW my spell worked.

Mammoth: She remembered everything before you cast the spell! She was willing to give us a chance because we didn't turn her in or treat her badly for what she had done.

Jinx: I…I didn't…

Jinx shook off her surprise.

Jinx: Did she say that? You can't believe a word Raven says.

Mammoth: Yeah, you just tell yourself that. By the way, she says though she despises you for giving her hope and taking it away, she's proud that you acted just like her.

Jinx's eyes narrowed and her hands glowed pink.

Jinx: Take that back! I didn't…

Mammoth: Yeah you did. And you know it.

Jinx lowered her hands. Her voice came out soft and full of regret.

Jinx: …I just wanted to do the right thing.

Mammoth: You wanted to get back at them.

Jinx: …

Jinx turned and left the room. She had a lot of thinking to do.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

The Titans were shocked when Raven appeared above the couch. She flung her cloak back in a semi-dramatic fashion and smirked.

Raven: **Miss me? Be hone…**

Raven's words were cut off as Shade tackled her to the ground. She cried out and shoved him off.

Raven: **Would you settle down?! I missed you too, but that doesn't mean I want you humping my leg, damn it!**

The others crowded around her.

Robin: Raven?! But…we saw you die!

Raven: **Feh. You saw me get caught in an explosion. I survived and the fools took me back to their tower to recuperate. I suffered from amnesia for a while but thanks to a certain someone who is going to be SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR ENTERING MY BRAIN AGAIN…**

Shade winced and backed away.

Raven: **…my memories were returned before that bitch Jinx could wipe them from my mind forever, turning me into one of…them. With no childhood trauma to cause my epiphany, I would no doubt be one of them now.**

Raven sighed.

Raven: **Damn it, I suppose I have to let your transgression slide this time, Shade. I DO owe you my continued existence.**

Cyborg: Learn anything interesting?

Raven rubbed her chin, thinking.

Raven: **My recollection of my time there is hazy…like a dream. It's obvious that our continued assaults on them is affecting Jinx. For her to even consider wiping my memory, in effect killing the person I am today, she must be pretty close to the breaking point. Oh…**

Raven grinned.

Raven: **And let me tell you about a girl named Selinda Flinders. I think we might be able to get some use out of this one, even if she IS dead.**

**THE END**


End file.
